Night Shift at Mario's
Night Shift at Mario's is an 2018 survival horror game. It was followed by Another Night Shift at Mario's. Story Mario breaks into Bowser's Castle trying to save the princess; however, he's detected and has to hide in a dark, remote room. He must now survive five nights without being killed by the Koopa Troop. Mechanics Mario sits in a room simply called The Room. There's one door behind Mario, two air vents to his left and right and one air shaft in front of him. Cameras Self-explanatory. Lights Use the lights to check if there's something in the vents. NOTE: There is no light for the Air Shaft, so you'll have to use the cameras to check it. Goomba Mask Pull this on to trick enemies into thinking you're a Goomba. Only works on Roy, Morton (because of their general stupidity), Lemmy (not always) and Wendy. Gates Close the gate on the Air Shaft. Fire Flower Throw a fireball to scare enemies away. Does not work on all enemies. POW Block Use this to scare certain enemies away that can't be fended off with a Fire Flower. Takes 25 seconds to charge, so it can't be used repeatedly. Rooms *The Room *Throne Room *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom *Koopalings' Room *Power-Up Storage *Roof *Airship Bridge *Cellar *Bowser Theater *Air Shaft *Left Air Vent *Right Air Vent *Dark Room (sound only, like FNaF 1's Kitchen) Enemies NOTE: All Koopalings start in the Koopalings' Room, so I won't add it to their description. It would be otiose. SECOND NOTE: There is no Back Door camera, you can view it by turning around. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. starts moving on Night 5, replacing all other enemies on that night. He follows this path: Bowser Jr.'s Playroom > Power-Up Storage > Koopalings' Room > Power-Up Storage (again) > The Room. Once he's in the Room (which he enters from the Air Shaft), quickly use a Fire Flower to scare him away. Once done, he will be reset, then take the following path: Bowser's Jr.'s Playroom > Roof > Airship Bridge > Bowser Theater > Left Air Vent. Again, scare him away with the Fire Flower. Jr. will then be reset to first pattern, then to his second pattern, et cetera. He has two jumpscares: On the first, he will perform his "Sonic Roar!" Special Ability from Mario Strikers Charged. On his second, he'll use his Mega Strike from the same game, but much faster and without the jump, as to make it come off as surprising and actually scare the player. He can be seen by the lights. Larry Koopa Larry Koopa begins chasing after Mario on Night 3. He takes the following path to the room: Power-Up Storage > Bowser Jr.'s Room > Cellar > Bowser Theater > Back Door. Upon arrival at the Back Door, he will slowly apparoach Mario, then catch him by surprise when he turns around. If Mario doesn't turn around within 14 seconds, he will kill him regardless. The POW Block has to be used to defeat him. Larry's presence at the door can be indicated without dying by listening for breathing. If Mario views the camera while Larry is behind him, he will forcefully hand it down and jumpscare him from the front. In his first jumpscare (from the Back Door), he will jump at him while screaming. In his second jumpscare (when looking at the cameras), he screams at Mario. Roy Koopa Roy Koopa starts moving at Night 1. As soon as he leaves the Koopalings' Room, he will disappear of all cameras before reappearing in the Left Air Vent. Mario has to use the Goomba Mask to fend him off. Failure to do so will result in Roy disabling the cameras for the rest of the night, making survival very hard. He can be seen by the lights. Wendy O. Koopa Wendy starts moving at Night 2. She goes through the Cellar, then skulks on the Roof, followed by the Throne Room and then the Left Air Vent. The Goomba Mask must be used to ward her off, or else she will steal the Goomba Mask and turn the clock back by two in-game hours. She can be seen by the lights. Iggy Koopa Iggy starts moving at Night 3. He's one of the most dangerous opponents in the entire game, and must be warded off very carefully. He goes through all rooms in the castle, and can attack from everywhere but the Left Air Vent. He has to be stopped by closing the gate (if in the Air Shaft), the Fire Flower (if in the Right Air Vent) or the POW Block when coming from the Back Door. Not only is he smart enough to not fall for and ignore the Goomba Mask, but he can even fake Mario out by pretending to leave, then quickly attempting an attack from one of the other ways to get into the Room (e.g. he attacks from the Right Air Vent and is warded off, then immediately tries to attack from the Back Door), and is, along with Ludwig, the only enemy to do so. His jumpscare includes him lunging at Mario. He can not be seen by the lights. Morton Koopa Jr. Morton starts hunting Mario down on Night 2 and is notable for the being the only enemy to fall for the Goomba Mask that can actually end the game. He does not appear on any camera; however, as soon as the player remains idle for 20 seconds or spends too much time on a single camera, he will be triggered to spawn at the Back Door. Morton's presence at the door is indicated by a loud booming sound. As soon as Mario turns around, Morton will raise his hammer. If the Goomba Mask isn't pulled on in 1.5 second, Morton will smash it down on Mario's head (breaking his skull), ending the game. He will also forcefully turn Mario around and kill him if the player does nothing, uses the lights or watches the cameras. From Night 4 onwards, Morton will also appear at random. Lemmy Koopa Lemmy starts chasing Mario down on Night 1. He's not that hard until Night 4, where his strategy changes. His jumpscare of kicking his ball at Mario remains in all nights. Nights 1-3 Lemmy takes the following path to the Room: Power-Up Storage > Roof > Airship Bridge > Bowser Theater > Left Air Vent. As soon as he's been detected in the Left Air Vent, Mario should pull on the Goomba Mask to ward him off. He can be seen by the lights. Night 4 onwards From Night 4 onwards, Lemmy will become a much more prominent foe. After crossing Bowser Theater, he will advance to Bowser Jr.'s Playroom, then enter the Dark Room (indicated by his laughter) and finally the Air Shaft. He will no longer fall for the Goomba Mask, so use the Fire Flower instead. Ludwig von Koopa Until Night 3, you don't have to fear Ludwig. From Night 3 onwards, you're allowed to wet your pants. Ludwig is unique because he follows no set path and can appear everywhere. He can also teleport between rooms, and as such the room he enters doesn't have to be adjacent. He can attack from everywhere, and the POW Block is needed to scare him away (except for when he comes from the Air Shaft, then the gate has to be closed). Much like Iggy, he can fool Mario by attacking from elsewhere seconds after being warded off. His jumpscare includes him charging at Mario in his shell. His laughter can be heard all around the place, like Freddy in FNaF 1. He can not be seen by the lights. Bowser Bowser only appears on Night 6, where he randomly appears in front of Mario. He will then charge up his fire breath. Pull up the monitor swiftly or Mario will be burnt to a crisp. The game will then forcefully close itself with the message "The game has stopped responding, probably because Bowser wanted a BBQ with his family before continuing.". Custom Night Presets* *Bowser can not be customized. NOTE: Lemmy can be set to use both strategies he uses in the main game. *Twin Terror **Iggy - 20 **Lemmy - 20 *Clever Combat **Iggy - 20 **Ludwig - 20 *Best Brothers **Iggy - 15 **Lemmy - 15 **Ludwig - 15 **Larry - 15 *Night of the Youngsters **Bowser Jr. - 10 **Lemmy - 10 **Larry - 10 *Annoying and Arduous **Roy - 20 **Wendy - 15 **Morton - 15 **Bowser Jr. - 10 *Expert **Everyone on 5 *Super Expert **Everyone on 10 *Pro **Everyone on 15 *Almost Impossible **Everyone 20 Phone Calls The Phone Guy of the game is called "Phone Toad". Night 1 Oh, hi there, Mario ! Hey, ehm, i know you're kind of stuck there, but i've got bad news. The Koopalings have detected your presence and now they're after you. Use the cameras to locate them, and the lights to see if they're in the vents. Watch out, they can also come from the door behind you. There is some material there that can help you. You can close the air shaft in front of you with a gate, there's a POW Block that takes 25 seconds to charge, a Fire Flower and a Goomba Mask. The latter won't always help you, though. Also, don't use the POW Block too much, it has to charge as mentioned before. Good luck, Mario ! Night 2 Hello Mario ! Ehm, there's something bothering me. More of the Koopalings are coming after you. I've got a bad feeling about it, and even more, they're becoming more skilled over time. Please be careful, Mario ! And don't let them steal your items. Night 3 Eh, hi Mario. I've got bad news. Iggy and Ludwig will be trying to outsmart you with their traps. Be careful ! They have some real cunning strategies. REAL cunning. They'll try to trick you into thinking you're safe. Don't fall for it ! They'll come back and turn you into chopped Italian meat for sure. See you later, and good luck ! Night 4 MARIO ! I really don't have much time now. They're chasing me down, they know my hiding place. B-Before i run, i wanna tell you Mario, i've believed in you, and i still do. *gulp* Please, Mario, get outta here quick, before they *loud droning noise* Oh no, they've found me, this is not go-*scream, followed by static* Sequel It's been confirmed by the creator that a sequel is being made. Once again, it will have Bowser's children (this time including Boom Boom, Pom Pom and the MP Koopa Kids as well) as the foremost enemies. However, the mechanics will be different, although it's been confirmed the game will be stationary just like it's predecessor. A teaser trailer was uploaded on June 18, 2018. It didn't reveal that much mechanics, though, only revealing an new defence option that looks like the Blue Shell from New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. It confirmed the game would be released on July 19 or July 20 that same year. Trivia *Boom Boom, Pom Pom and the Koopa Kids from Mario Party where planned to be enemies as well, but were cut from that role because the game would have too much enemies and/or would be too hard. In the final game, they all appear as background characters. *It's been confirmed that Phone Toad's assassination was a group attack by all seven Koopalings plus Bowser Jr. Category:Games